Hours of Darkness
by RinRin01
Summary: Heath was Marked and completed the change into a vampyre and is reviewing his time at the house of night where love, lost, death and success all occur.
1. Chapter 1

Hours of Darkness

Chapter 1:

My name is Heath Luck, I'm a vampyre and this is my story.

When I was 18 the love of my life got Marked to be a vampire forever more... or die. Naturally she wanted to be a vampyre and so she did, but that comes later.

Six months before I was marked Zoey got marked and began the change. No one from her human life was supportive of her, except for her Grandma Redbird. I will admit, once she was marked I tried to cut all ties with her but she cut my wrist and drank my blood which caused this imprinting thing. Though, after six months without contact I can feel that the bond is practically gone. I also have to admit not being supportive of Zoey is my greatest regret in my now long life.

I had never been so nervous in my life before that day- the day I arrived at the Tulsa House of Night, where Zoey is. I was given a tour of the school by the most beautiful vampyre I had ever seen; however, now that I know better, I would say that she was pretty average. Her name is Neferet, and at the time the High Priestess of the school. Now Zoey is her successor, but like I said, that comes later.

As Neferet was giving me the tour of her school, all I could think was Zoey- what she would look like; what she would say when she saw me with a crescent moon on my forehead; would we have a chance to get back together now that we are both fledgling or if she had moved on. My internal babbling was short ended because Neferet had stopped under the arch that led to the main hall.

"Heath, I am so sorry but I have to leave you for a moment. One of my fledglings needs me urgently." She smiled at me and I swear she had her own internal light that would never go out

"Um ok, but um, how do you know?" I stammered, again she smiled at me and said,

"Heath, my Goddess has gifted me with an affinity for cats and healing. Did you not see the black cat at my feet before? Well it is his fledgling that needs my help. If you continue down t his corridor and turn left you will find the girls dorm. Wait for me to return so I can introduce you to the prefects."

I felt like I was lost because the hall seemed like it was going on forever. Thankfully, I was not lost for much longer because a girl walked into the room and as she turned I saw her Mark, which was filled in and expanded. I may be new but I did know that having a Mark like that as was unusual. When the door closed the guy started walking towards me and I'm not into guys or anything but I could tell that he would be one of the good looking guys at school- he was tall with dark hair and blue eyes and like all fledglings he had a crescent moon on his forehead. As he passed me, he smiled, nodded and went on his way. I made it to the dorm door where I waited for Neferet to return,

"Heath? Are you ok?" her voice came from nowhere, scaring the hell out of me.

"Umm yeah, I'm fine," I replied once I managed to slow my racing heart.

Again she smiled, stepping around me and opened the door to the girl's dorm. It was definitely a girls room- there were comfy looking couches, clumps of puffy pillows big enough to sit on dotting the room and gas lights around the room.

There was one group of fledglings that stood out from the rest, mainly because it was one of the larger groups but also because I got this feeling, some weird but good electric vibe that radiated from the group. Neferet moved into the room and went to the kitchen where she ordered me to wait while she got the leader. I heard her speak and the others reply but they were whispering and were too far away for me to hear what they were saying. When I heard everyone move I turned around to greet them and HOLY SHIT!!!

"Zoey!" I couldn't help yelling I was so happy to see her. I hugged her around the waist and I did try to kiss her but she kept turning her head away. When I did finally let her go I had a really good look at her and only then did realise that she was the girl I saw in the hall making out with that guy. So it seems that she has moved on.

"Heath? Oh my Goddess! What- how- Heath!" Zoey could not get her words out properly which was kind of funny

"It appears that you know each other." Neferet said, stating the obvious.

"Yes Neferet, Heath was my boyfriend before I was Marked but we had always been friends." She explained to everyone before continuing,

"Heath, welcome to the House Of Night. I am the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons and High Priestess in training and-"

"-hang on," I said interrupting her, "Don't you have to have an affinity or something like that? And what's up with your Mark?" I didn't want to be rude; I was just curious.

"If you'd let me finish you would know that I have 5 affinities. Something never heard of for a vampyre. As for my Mark, Nyx Marked me to be her eyes and ears for the new world. I am special to her heart. My Mark being filled in and expanded is further proof of her favouring me and my will to stay on Nyx's path," She explained to me. It was clear that she had done that speech many times before.

"That is so cool Zo," I saw her cringe when I said 'Zo' I kept forgetting that she hated it when I called her that, so I quickly moved on, "So what are these affinities you have? And who are they." I nodded to the 5 other people that were standing around Zoey.

"My affinities are for the elements; Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Sprit. Ok, so, this is Damian, his element is Air, this is Jack his boyfriend whose affinity is for technology. Shaunee is Fire, Erin is Water, they will also answer to Twin," I gave her a confused look, "I'll explain later. Last but not least this is my bestie and roommate Stevie Rae. Her affinity is Earth. Everyone, this is Heath Luck, my ex-boyfriend." She finished introducing everyone and their affinities.

I looked at everyone as they were mentioned, then I finally looked at Stevie Rae. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When our eyes met, something strange but powerful happened. It was more powerful then the time Zoey said she would go out with me, more powerful then the first time I kissed her and more powerful then the time we made out. When Stevie Rae and I stared at each other the whole room disappeared, and no one else was there.  
That was the day I fell in love with Stevie Rae.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I could not help falling in love with Stevie Rae, it just happened. I tried for days to keep my distance from Stevie Rae because I had no idea how she felt about me. Even if she did love me or even like me, how could I betray Zoey's trust by dating her best friend? I thought I would be able to control my feelings for her if I ignored them. How wrong I was. The more I tried to ignore them, the stronger they got; the more I wanted her and the more I needed her. I planned to talk to Stevie Rae, someday. The exact date of when I would talk to her was still undetermined.

It was past curfew, so we had to leave the girls and go back to our dorms. It was a quite walk back, Damien and Jack held hands and every so often someone would make a comment about our evening. We all got along well enough, there was a bit of tension between me and Erik, but I could tell he was making an effort. I think he felt jealous because I knew Zoey better and for longer, but I was not going to get in between the two of them. I could tell they were happy together and I was about to destroy any happiness that Zoey had found.

Before I was Marked, there was always part of my mind that worried about Zoey. Had she made any friends, and, if she had, were they good enough for her? I could see now that making friends was never going to be a problem for her, and I realised that her friends were definitely good enough for her.

When we got to our room, Erik went straight for a shower, as was his normal routine. He and I did not get along well. I was glad that Erik didn't change his nightly routine on my account because I didn't want to give him any more reason to hate me. I wanted to tell Erik about how I felt about Stevie Rae but I didn't want him to tell Zoey or any of the others.

When he got out of the shower he sat on his bed and began to write another drama play,

"Erik?"

"What?" he wasn't happy when I interrupted him

"I ah- never mind, sorry." I was going to tell him, but something stopped me, making sure he wouldn't ask me about what I was going to say I turned over and pretend to sleep. I was really thinking about Stevie Rae, her beautiful short hair that stood out from all the other girls.

My dreaming was cut short by the sound of glass breaking, books being thrown across the room and other sounds that were not good for any object in the room. Erik and I ran out into the hall and followed the other guys that were heading up the hall. When we got to the end of the hall where the breaking sounds were coming from, one of Erik's friends; Cole came out looking scared as hell,

"T.J just got a letter. His parents were spending some time down south, a few miles out of Henrietta. Well, his family was murdered; his mum, dad and younger sister. Sorry about the noise." He stepped back inside and some of the crashing had stopped but I could tell he wasn't finished.

Everyone made their way back to their dorms with heavy hearts and the sense to hide all breakable objects from T.J.

"Erik, you're a prefect in the Dark Daughters and Sons, right?" I asked when we were back in our room,

"Yeah, why?" he wondered

"I was wondering if I could become a member." I was really interested in what happens in one of the rituals and I wanted more chances to see Stevie Rae.

He looked at me stunned, or maybe it was spite, I couldn't really tell, he was a good actor, "why? I mean, yeah sure. I'll have to ask Zoey because she is the leader after all. We'll get back to you on that." He sounded as if he didn't mean it but once again, I couldn't tell

"Great thanks. 'Night." I turned off my light and began to think about Stevie Rae, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I walked with Zoey after 5th period as we both headed in the same direction. She had equestrian studies and I had Tae Kwan Do class with Stevie Rae. I would talk to her then but she was not my partner and we couldn't change who we were with.

"Did Erik talk to you today?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, why?"

"Oh, I asked him if I could join the Dark Daughters and Sons."

"That's great, Heath. I have to review all requests, then the council votes and Neferet has the final say. So you should know in a few days."

"Thank you. Is there anything that I have to do in the mean time?" I wasn't too sure about protocol for this kind of thing.

"To join or stay in the Dark Daughters, you have to be authentic for air, faithful for fire, wise for water, empathic for earth and sincere for sprit." wow, she really was doing a great job at the leader.

"Nice. I think I can be those things. Well, cya later"

"Cya."

We split at the path that leads two ways and I hurried to my next class, eager to see Stevie Rae.

Class had not begun when I arrived so I had a few minutes to at least say hi to Stevie Rae, I scanned the room looking for her but she was nowhere. I looked again, she was definitely not there. She was never late to this class because she loved it so much. When class started and she was still not there I began to worry. When the warm up's begun I walked over to Prof Chen - he was a really great teacher, though very strict and he would make you do something over and over again if you did not get it right the first time.

"Professor Chen?" I waited until he turned and looked at me

"Yes? Heath, is it? What is it?"

"Yes sir, umm I was wondering if you knew where Stevie Rae was." I tried to use a monotone but when I said her name my voice cracked a little bit.

"Stevie Rae, huh, that's odd. She is always here. Do you know where and who is her roommate?" now that he noticed her absence he seemed as worried as I was.

"Yes, Zoey Redbird, she has Equestrian Studies now."

"Go get Zoey and find Stevie Rae, I have a bad feeling about her. Tell Lenobia to excuse Zoey from her class so she can help find Stevie Rae." He ordered and sent me out the rec hall.

The walk to the stables was short, although I had to go the long way. It was short because I was practically running. When I reached the stables I saw Zoey and Lenobia trotting around the yard, looking very elegant I must say. I stood on the edge of the yard and waited for Lenobia to come past

"Professor!" she came to a halt in front of me and jumped down of her horse, she was small and petite, but still strong and fit.

"Yes? Why are you out of class?" I was a good two feet taller than her but she still intimidated me.

"Professor Chen sent me to get Zoey. Her roommate is missing and he wants us to find her." I rushed through the explanation, dying to find Stevie Rae.

"Oh dear. Zoey! Come quickly!" she yelled as Zoey came closer

"Zoey, you must go with Heath, now. Stevie Rae is missing." She stared at Zoey while what she said sunk in

"Thanks Lenobia, uh can you fix up Persephone?" she asked and handed the rope thingy to Lenobia, but before she could answer, Zoey grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

We ran down the path that leads back to the main hall, when she stopped and ducked under the closest gas light.

"What?" I asked stunned that she could just stop looking when we had not even started.

"Wait and be quiet." She ordered and closed her eyes. I had no idea what was going on, I was about to ask her but she began talking.

"Earth, I call you to me, find my friend Stevie Rae. Tell me where she is; tell me if she is she hurt." She said to no one in particular, I still had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, I could smell freshly mown grass; hear the rustle of tall wheat plants blowing in the wind. Mesmerized, I closed my eyes and let the smells and sounds of Earth fill me.

"Thank you Earth. You serve me well." Broken out of my trance by Zoey thanking Earth, she grabbed my hand and ran, again, to the girl's dorm.

We got to the common room, it was empty, we only stopped long enough to see that, then we bolted up the stairs to their room, I let Zoey lead because I had never been up there before. We came to their room and Zoey walked in. I planned to wait outside for them but when I heard Stevie Rae cry out for Zoey when she came into view I could not just stand there. I threw the door out of my way and found Stevie Rae crying in Zoey's arms, in between was a photo frame and pieces of paper.

"Stevie Rae! What's the matter?" I walked over to them and kneeled in front of them.

She didn't say anything, she just handed me a piece of paper that she was holding; scrunched and tear stained.

_To Miss Stevie Rae Johnson,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother and younger brother Stan have been murdered by an unknown killer. They were murdered two nights ago outside the local shopping centre. There was no witness to the crime._

_Your older brother Kyle has been placed in the capable custody of your father. Others have expressed their concerns for Kyle but I assure you that he will be well looked after._

_I am deeply sorry for your loss._

_Yousr sincerely,_

_Mark Downy, _

_State Police, Henrietta_

Oh god. I was speechless. That was terrible. How someone could kill two innocent people I don't know.

"That's not all." Stevie Rae said and handed me another piece of paper. Hell.

_To Miss Stevie Rae Johnson,_

_I have more terrible new I'm afraid. _

_Your father and younger brother Declan has been murdered. The death of your father and brother is similar as your mother's and brother's so we are assuming that the same killer is responsible._

_Once again, I am so sorry for you loss. _

_All the luck for the future_

_Mark Downy_

Oh my god, I could not believe that. I could not imagine how Stevie Rae felt.

She sat in Zoey's arms, on the floor, still crying. Zoey was now crying as well. I had never felt so helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series, all that belongs to P.C and Kirsten Cast.

A.N: hey guys, sorry it has taken me a while to upload another chapter, I've been busy with school and everything that comes along with school.  
Hope you like the chapter, feel free to review.

Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter contains a suggestive theme.

It was nearly the end of school so I decided that the best thing I could do for Stevie Rae would be to get her friends together, maybe they could think of something to do.

I gave Stevie Rae a quick hug before I stood up and left the room. I waited in the common room where we all met after school. Everyone arrived at the same time, which was lucky so I explained everything only once.

"Hey guys, I don't know much about what you do with your elements and all but Stevie Rae really needs you. Her parents and brothers were murdered and she is really upset." I was practically begging

"Where's Z?" Erik asked

"She's up with Stevie Rae. She has been there since the beginning of last period. I though you guys could do something with your affinities, you know; use the elements to help Stevie Rae get through this." I guessed that was possible.

"Heath's right. Your elements will help Stevie Rae," Erik said to everyone

Two by two we filed up the staircase.

Damian did not bother to knock. We all walked in, Zoey and Stevie Rae were still on the floor crying but the tears turned silent which was an improvement to last time I saw her.

"Stevie Rae, honey, Heath told us what happened. I am so sorry." He said in the gentlest voice ever. He sat in front of Stevie Rae and motioned us to sit around her on the floor. The Twins sat themselves close to Stevie Rae, while Jack, Erik and I stayed close but not in the way; Zoey caught on quick, and nodded, giving a small smile.

Damian put his hand on Stevie Rae's, "Air come to me. Blow away the pain of death from Stevie Rae." A gentle breeze swept through the room, making it suddenly chilly, Stevie Rae began to shiver.

"I better go next, she looks cold" Shaunee said before continuing, "Fire come to me. Burn all pain and suffering from Stevie Rae." She said as she held on to Stevie Rae's arm, the room warmed and I felt like I was sitting in front of a fire place.

"Water come to me. Wash away all sadness and despair from our friend. I know the pain will never go away, but please, refresh her mind so that she has the strength to move on." Erin said as she held Stevie Rae's hand, the room was then engulfed with the sounds of a rushing river.

"Earth, come to me. Stevie Rae is in need of your strength. She needs your support, love and nurture. Please grant Stevie Rae the power to accept your strength. I also call Sprit here tonight. She has lost her parents and siblings. Please wake Stevie Rae so that she can get over the death of her family." The room was again engulfed with the smells of hay, apples and the sounds of birds chirping. When sprit was called the smells and sounds of all elements rushed back into the room and Stevie Rae's eyes flew open. Her trebling had stopped, but the tears continued. She sat up straight and looked around the room, silently thanking each of her friends.

"Come on guys, let's go, I bet she's dead tired." I said, not realising what I had said, everyone stared at me, shocked expressions on their faces.

Stevie Rae let out a burst of laughter, which, in spite of that situation, made me happy "Thanks Heath. He's right y'll, I am pretty tired. I'll be fine; I'll talk later. 'kay?" her voice was hoarse and weak. But we nodded and left the room with quiet, 'nights' and 'sorrys'. I was surprised to see Zoey walk out the room with us; I expected she would stay with Stevie Rae.

"She needs a moment," she said when she caught me looking from her to Stevie Rae back in their room.

We made it to the common room which was empty. Damn, we were missing dinner, and I heard it was going to be some fancy Italian meal. I love Italian.

"Jack and I are going to go to the dining hall and get some food for us all. We'll be back soon," Damien said as if he could read my mind. He and Jack got up and walked to the door.

"Hang on. I'll come. I want to speak to Neferet," Zoey said as she headed to the door. Then the three of them walked out of the room leaving Erik, the Twins and I alone and Stevie Rae up stairs.

None of us had moved when Damian, Jack and Zoey returned carrying take away dishes. I didn't even know that the school had some of them. Damian must have got the cook to dish the meal in them for us.

"What's wrong Z?" Erik asked as he followed them into the kitchen, with me and the Twins following.

"Neferet wasn't there. I spoke to Professor Penthesilia and she said that Neferet has gone to Henrietta and she doesn't know when she will be back. Professor P also asked about Stevie Rae - she is really worried about her fledgling. When Stevie Rae is up to it, I'll have to get her to talk to her. Her mentor will be able to help her, don't you think? She also said that she has cancelled the Dark Daughters ritual until the night after tomorrow," Zoey was still worried about Stevie Rae, but now she was even more worried about Neferet. Sometimes that girl can worry about too much stuff.

Zoey picked up two dinner containers and two soft drinks and started to head back to Stevie Rae,

"Are you taking that to Stevie Rae?" I asked, although I already knew the answer

"Yeah, she needs food."

"I'll take it. You need to rest as well. Calling elements seems to take it out of everyone." I didn't give Zoey time to argue with me. I took the food and drinks off her and walked out of the kitchen.

When I got to the room, I knocked softly on the door, there was no invite in but I went in anyway. I found Stevie Rae in her awesome PJ's sitting curled up on the end of her bed. I sat on the other end putting our food in between us.

"Eat," was all I said before I opened my dinner and began to eat. It was delicious, though Stevie Rae didn't move a muscle. Teasingly, I made 'yum' sounds and continually said how good it was. She still didn't move, so I made a move to take her meal away, but a slightly wet, shaky hand caught my hand to stop me. She took the container out from under my hands, and took off the lid, inhaling. A smile swept across her face and she began eating. Satisfied, I continued to eat mine, and handed her a can of soft drink, which she took willingly and drank.

"Tell me about them?" I said when she was nearly done

Not needing me to explain who I meant, she told me all about her family. Her mother could not have been happier that she was Marked. Her dad, however, was less enthusiastic about it because she was his 'baby girl'. Her brothers were happy for her and consistently asked if she would give them some vampire girls' numbers. We laughed about that. She told me about the cock fights that she always watched because her father always had a fighter in the ring and occasionally he won some money and when they did he would buy the kids ice creams that melted quicker than they could eat them. Again we laughed.

When she was done talking about her family she asked me about mine. My parents were fine with me being Marked because they believed that it would get me to stop drinking and smoking, which it did because I didn't want to die within the next four years. There really wasn't much to talk about. The only story I told her about Zoey and I was when we first started dating and I thought I caught her kissing another guy, so I went up to the guy and pulled him off the girl and punched him. Though, when I turned around, the girl was not Zoey, but some other person from overseas. When I saw her and the guy stand up I ran for the hills and didn't look back till I was home. We laughed so hard about that. It was nice to see her smile after the day she had. I didn't realise how close we scooted together until she laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. She looked up at me through her lashes and I could not help myself, I planted my lips square on hers. I expected her to pull away and slap me but instead she kissed me back. The kiss deepened, my hand found its way up to her hair where it wound itself and the other moved from her knee up her thigh to her waist where it stayed until I got further encouragement. She moved one hand up my arm to my hair where she also wound it and pulled it a little but I did not feel any pain. Her other hand made its way to the small of my back where she lifted my shirt and ran her hand along my back and stomach. Her touch was so soft it left goose bumps where her fingers touched. Again the kiss deepened, this time she fell onto her back, pulling me with her, though we never broke our lips apart. We could not let each other go, and when she did break our lips for a breath, I moved along her jaw, kissing as I went.

"Please stop Heath." she was short of breath so her plea was weak, but I could not deny any request she had. My lips stopped under her ear, I pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess.

She pulled herself out from under me and crossed her legs, clearly wanting some space.

"If you're waiting for me to apologise, I'm not going to. I've been waiting to do that since I first saw you." I stared into her eyes, searching for a hit of resentment. There was none.

"I don't want you to apologise," she whispered, "I just want your word that you won't tell anybody. I don't want to hurt Zoey. She still has feelings for you. Not the same as before, but they are still there" She twanged

"I won't say anything. I promise. Zoey still has feelings for me?" I could not have been happier and more shocked at the same time.

"Yeah. She told me the other day but she doesn't want Erik to find out. It would kill him."

"I understand. Let's just keep this under the radar." I suggested

"I agree. No offence, but do you mind leaving? I really would like to get some shut-eye."

"No worries. Good night." I gathered up the dinner containers that fell to the floor when things started heating up. By the time I got to the door she was already asleep. I turned off the light and closed the door.

"She did it! All of it!" Aphrodite's voice came from nowhere. She was standing outside her room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not until then did I see her blood shot eyes

"No good can come from this. You must protect her." her voice barely carried to me. What the hell? I did not have time to get an explanation from her because she stepped back into her room and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Aphrodite's comment that night really through me, I had no idea what she was talking about, and I didn't want to ask Zoey or the others because they hated Aphrodite as much as the next person, but her words had meaning to me, I just had to figure out what they were.

Stevie Rae became more and more herself, but the pain never left. She was not the only one who had lost her family; Cole lost his parents the day before Stevie Rae and what seems like every day, another fledgling would get a letter saying that their family had died. Each death was different, robbery gone badly, house burned down, hit and run or wrong place at the wrong time. It seemed to be an endless killing spree. Something terrible was happening to the families of the fledglings and nothing could be done, the human police were coming up empty handed and the vamp police weren't having much luck either.  
In my spare time I had been following the deaths and I though the Dark Daughters and Sons were doing the same. The deaths started south of Henrietta and worked their way up north but there was never a death anywhere near Tulsa or the closest towns to Tulsa.  
As much as I hate to admit it, my guess was that a Vampyre was murdering the families. But like every other speculation, there was no proof to support it.

It was the end of the day and we just finished Twa Kwon Do class. Stevie Rae and I were walking and talking our way to the rec hall for the Dark Daughters and Sons council meeting. As I am not part of the council I'm not allow to go, but everyone knew that I would walk with Stevie Rae because everyone else had someone to walk with. It was common sense.

"Stevie Rae?" I asked when the conversation drew to an end

"Hum?"

"Are you happy with me?" I already knew the answer, of course she was, but I was leading up to something,

"Of course I am." She said, smiling up at me. That was just the answer I was looking for.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the darkest part of the shadow, she let out a little squeak when I pulled her. That made me smile. My arms tightened around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My lips made their way from her neck up to her jaw and found her lips; soft and warm. The kiss began gently, but became more passionate as the seconds passed by. When the kiss ended we found ourselves panting and grasping for air.

"I have to go or I'll be late." It was amazing how much she sounded like Zoey when she was out of breath. That kind of freaked me out.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I gave her one more kiss before she turned and walked away.

I had this spooky feeling that we were being watched but I was too distracted by Stevie Rae to really care.

I didn't move until she was out of sight. Once I knew she had made it to the hall, thanks to my advanced fledgling hearing, I turned back down the hall towards the guys dorm.

"Heath?" A voice called to me from a distance, I could recognise that voice anywhere; it was Neferet.

I stopped outside the guys dorm and looked at the woman I had a crush on before I met Stevie Rae.

"Heath, I need you to do me a favour." Her voice was soft and sweet but I could sense there was another meaning behind her words.

"Heath!" another voice called to me; Erik.

The look on Erik's was face scared me. It was harsh, twisted and downright scary.

"Erik, I would like to speak to Heath alone. I'm sure this can wait." I didn't know who I wanted to leave, I wanted Erik to leave because he was scaring the hell outta me but I wanted Neferet to leave cause I'm was kind of worried about what she was going to make me do.

"Sorry Neferet, this can't wait." Erik sounded smug.

"Leave now Erik! While you still can." Neferet had never been that harsh to anyone, ever. I was scared shitless.

Erik turned and left but not before giving me a look that said 'watch your back'.

Neferet glared at Erik as he walked away to make sure that he was out of hearing distance before she spoke to me.

"Heath, I have heard that you want to be a part of the Dark Daughters and Sons."

"Yes that's right." My voice shook, I was still nervous from the way she spoke to Erik

"Listen to me very carefully Heath, you will be joining the Dark Daughters and Sons-"

"That's awesome!" I could not control my happiness; I had another excuse to spend time with Stevie Rae.

"LET ME FINISH! You will join the group to infiltrate them. I am so sick and tired of that stuck up group; I want them dismantled, and you are the perfect person to do that. Since you are already friends with the inner circle it will be easy for you to find their weakness. Once you have found something about everybody you will inform me so I can guide you to ruin them. Do you understand me?" she never stopped glaring at me, each one of her words inflicted pain on me, I could not do that to my friends. I couldn't, I wouldn't

"I can't do that Neferet. They are my friends and I won't betray their trust." I stood tall, trying to be brave to stick up for my friends.

"Yes you will." She said as she handed me a blank envelope. I opened it, took out the photo that was inside. My heart was racing, I'm not sure why, but it was, and I couldn't slow it.

I gave Neferet one last look before I looked down at the photo in my hands; a photo of my family, bound to chairs with tape over their mouths. They were beaten, bloodied and bruised. Shocked at what I saw, the photo fell from my hands to the floor.

Neferet picked up the photo and handed it back to me, and walked away with these words echoing after her; "Yes you will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I didn't remember the walk back to my room but before I knew it I was sitting on my bed staring at the photo of my family. For one thing, I was right that a vampire was killing families I just didn't expect it to be Neferet. I don't know how long I was sitting on my bed but the sound of the door open and close brought be back into contentiousness, I shoved the photo under my pillow and looked up at Erik his face was still cold and hard.

"Erik," I greeted him

"You son of a bitch!" he dived from the door and landed on top of me. Swing punches into my face and stomach. I was still so empty that I could not feel the pain he was causing me but I had to fight back; survival instinct. We rumbled for what seem like hours, we fell to the floor knocking down the bedside lamp; the bulb shattered and shrapnel flew into the side of my face and eye; I felt the blood run from my face but Erik kept punching.  
Suddenly the door flung open and Zoey and the gang was standing in the doorway.

"Wind come to me; pull these two idiots off each other and keep them apart!" Zoey said; the authority of a High Priestess rung through her voice. A huge gust of wind came through the door and whipped me and Erik up off the ground and kept us in a mini tornado on opposite sides of the room. While in the air I spotted the photo of my family; it fell to the floor during the fight, I prayed that no one would see it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zoey's anger was obvious because the wind got stronger around us.

"Like you don't know!" Erik spat at Zoey, "I saw and heard you and him making out in the hall!"

The wind came to a sudden stop and we fell to the floor, I kicked the photo under my bed to make sure that it could not be seen.

I looked over at Stevie Rae; her face went as white as a ghost, I think mine was not far off.

"What! You are seriously accusing me of cheating on you?"

"Well what do you think?"

"I think that you have gone insane. Anyway, how do you know it was me and Heath?"

Everyone turned and faced me.  
Stevie Rae told me once that she could talk to other using her affinity and that is what she did to me then

I felt Earth come to me with her voice _"Tell them, it's time"_

She may have been ready but I was so not.

"_Heath! Tell them. Please" _Stevie Rae's voice rang in my head, I had this strange feeling that this was not going to go well. Everybody was still staring at me; Erik looked as if he was going to murder me in my sleep, Zoey looked as if she could kill me if I didn't say the right thing and Stevie Rae looked as if she was going to faint.

I took a big breath to steady my nerves, "It was me in the hall but I wasn't with Zoey. I was with Stevie Rae." Very auditable gasps spread throughout the room.

"HA! You owe me $20 bucks! Hand it over Erin!" Shaunee said.

"Are you serious? Wait, was that a onetime thing or is this for real?" Erin queried as she got the money out of her Gucci purse and handed it to her Twin

"It is serious; we have been going out for over a month." I said as Stevie Rae came to stand next to me.

"I think you owe Zoey an apology, Erik." Damian said standing up for Zoey.

We all faced Erik now. To my surprise, no one was shocked about me and Stevie Rae; much to my relief.

Erik didn't say anything he just stormed out of the room muttering something about me being a liar. I didn't care, me and Stevie Rae were 'outed' and it was the best thing that happened to me that day and probably that week.

"_Heath Luck will report to the High Priestess's office IMMEDIENTLY!" _The overhead speaker announced during 6th period, Stevie Rae and I were partners now, I had to bribe our partners to swap for the rest of our time at the House of Night. I excused myself from class and made my way to Neferets' office; I had a bad feeling about what she was going to say.

I reached her office and before I could raise my hand to knock she called me in.

"Sit down Heath. Now tell me, how is everything going? Is there anything you wish to tell me?" she was giving me that look which says 'I know what you did but I'm hoping I'm wrong'

"Umm, well, everything is going just fine. How is my family?" beads of sweat ran down my face. I loved my family and I would do anything I could to save them but in the end, I would have my friends longer than I would have my family. Neferet reached in her draw and pulled out another photo and passed it over the table to me. OH Nyx, they were worse than last time I don't know how that is possible but they were. They all seemed to have either a broken arm or leg.

"You said you would keep them safe!" I yelled louder than I thought was possible

"Did I? I don't remember making that promise. Anyway this is your fault; you were not keeping me up to date."

"Up to date? It's only been three days!"

"That was plenty of time to find at least one weakness that each person has. Now tell me what you know." I could not tell her, seconds ticked by and I still hadn't said anything. Neferet picked up her phone and dialled a number, she spoke too quietly for me to hear, and she set the phone down with speaker on.

"_Heath?" _the voice was weak, horse and frightened

"MUM!" shock ran through me but at the same time so did joy, they were alive, but barely.

"_Heath, tell her. Please, just tell her everything you know. They have done terrible things to us, many of the things I cannot begin to mention. It would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. Trust me on that. So please, just tell her what she wants to know so we can be released. She said that if you tell her what she wants and help her she would let us go and take us to hospital." _Mum was just above a whisper but I could still hear the hope in her voice.

"How is dad and Lilly?" the thought of my little sister Lilly beaten like that made me sick

"_They ar-" _Neferet hung the phone up. "So are you ready to talk?"

Everything and nothing was running through my head, "okay. First of all one major weakness for everyone is each other, they would do anything for the group and if they saw someone in trouble, they would help them out. For the Twins their major weakness is each other, hot guys and expensive clothing and accessories. Damian's weakness is Jack. Zoey's is Nyx; she devoting her life to live by Nyx's side. Stevie Rae's is most likely me and her family; oh wait, you already took that away from her." I was so angry that I had to tell Neferet all that so I had a bit of attitude stored up inside, which is a really bad thing when speaking to Neferet because she stood up and back handed me across the face.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she stood up and I saw that she was about to give me another back hand. I stood up as well and just as her hand came across my hand caught her hand. Tai Kown Do classes have taught me a thing to two. Her eyes were as big as the moon she stared at me with death in her eyes.

"You should be a little more respectful Neferet," l through her hand back to her, "the only reason I'm doing this is to...um keep my family alive..."

"Why did you hesitate? You want to keep your family alive, that is why you are doing this for me!"

"Wait a minute. As much as I love my family, they are not going to live. Lilly is the only one who has a chance of living...as a vampyre, if she lives through the Change, though I doubt that I will cause of how weak she would be after you had her bashed to a bloody pulp." I remember those words coming out of my mouth like they were said by another person, I love my family but I was thinking long term. Stevie Rae, Zoey, the Twins, Damian and Jack were going to by my family for the rest of my life. A much longer vampyre life than a short human's life.

"Neferet, I have an idea for ya. How about you go die in a deep hole where no one would miss you and you leave Zoey, me and the gang alone. Forever! I am not doing this anymore. I walked out the door, slamming it as I went. Saying that was the best feeling in the world. So much weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could stand tall; knowing that I have done the right thing. At least, I thought it was the right thing.


End file.
